


5 times the local cinnamon roll scared people

by Sassylittlebean



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Deku is a badass, Fuck Endewhore, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya's bad day, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassylittlebean/pseuds/Sassylittlebean
Summary: Okay so I'd like to make deku a badass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sephria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephria/gifts).

Izuku Midoriya was in a bad mood.

To put it mildly he was sleep deprived,irrated,hungry and pissed as hell. He had started his day badly,as he couldn't sleep at all due to some,interesting noises in the room above him. The walls of the UA dorms were not soundproof,and the creaking of Kirishima's bed and his childhood friend's moans made sleeping impossible. He tried tossing and turning, wearing earplugs, burying his head under his pillow, all of no avail. In the morning,when his alarm went off, izuku had gotten no more than three hours of sleep. Swinging his legs put of bed, he immediately managed to step on a limited edition all might figurine. He sighed. It was expensive,and there was no hope saving it as it was shattered badly. After throwing the remains of his figurine away,he went to the bathroom to wash up,then realized the water supply cut when he had a face full of soap and had no water to wash it off. The water came back after a few minutes,but the soap had already gotten into his eyes can causing the poor boy quite some agony. When the burning sensation subsided and the soap was washed from his face,he decided to work out his frustration by working out. Apparently the universe was going to fuck with him today, because when he picked up a weight, it dropped onto his foot with a sickening crack. By the sound of it,his foot was probably broken.Grumbling in frustration, izuku trudged down to the common room in hopes of starting his day better with coffee for his sleepless state.

No such luck. Izuku opened the fridge to find no food at all,as Mineta had neglected his duty of groceries last night. Now breakfast-less and frustrated, izuku tried getting coffee. "Fuck you." He mumbled quietly to the empty coffee pot. He turned to the cabinets to look for coffee powder. And just like the coffee pot,the cabinet was empty of coffee powder or beans. Glaring at the coffee can,he turned- and was greeted by a splash of steaming hot tea. Sero had spilled his tea when Kaminari knocked into him,and the tea landed on izuku's face. Literally fuming with stream, izuku screamed. 

He was quickly rushed to Recovery girl. Recovery girl chewed him out for the broken foot and how he could be so careless,but relented when she learned the burns were not his fault. As the boy trudged out of her office, judging by the dark circles under his eyes,she had a feeling this was not the only bad things that happened this morning.

Class was no better. He sat down,hungry and irrated at his desk,and no more than three seconds later he was yelled at Bakugou for no reason again. Uraraka was unwell,so she wasn't there to help him vent. Iida was busy scolding Mineta for not buying groceries,and Todoroki wasn't in class yet. Groaning,Izuku set his head onto the desk, wondering what had he done to make the universe fuck with him today. Aizawa droned on today, and the hungrier izuku got, the more irrated he became. He tried to take notes,and his pens all ran out of ink. His notes scrunched up at every word. Snarling,the green haired boy gave uo and decided to wait for the class to end.

By lunch, izuku was mentally playing Lily Allen's "fuck you" in an attempt to cheer himself up. Iida was gone,as a class president meeting was taking place. Izuku, upon opening his lunchbox to finally eat since morning, was furious when he found that his katsudon was ruined by bird poo,as he had left the box open near a window. Noticing how izuku was fuming, Todoroki silently offered him his cold soba. After gratefully eating some of it, izuku began to rant to Todoroki,who listened quietly and nodded occasionally. "-and now,some bird decided it would be funny to take a shit in my katsudon!" Todoroki chewed thoughtfully. If izuku was swearing, then it must be bad. "You had a really shitty day. I see why you're in a bad mood." Izuku smiled at him. "Thanks Todo,i really needed that rant." With some food in him and a rant, hopefully his day would go better.

Sadly,the universe decided to hate him today, because the villains came. Izuku thought he could have a nice lesson with all might to cheer him up,but today wasn't a good day. Just as the class was about to start,a warp gate opened,and villains and nomus started pouring out. Shigarki strolled out of it, gleefully cackling."ALL MIGHT! I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!" He quickly grabbed Koda, holding him hostage. "Let go of my student! " All might poofed into his buff form angrily.

It was at that moment class 1A saw Izuku's patience snap. The sleeplessness,the irritation he had been holding all day,his frustration, finally flooded out of his mental dam. Everyone took a step back as the class cinnamon roll lost his temper. He had a bad enough day,and he was going to kick the shit out of them until he felt better.

"Of all days,OF ALL FUCKING DAYS THIS IS THE DAY YOU DECIDE TO MAKE ANOTHER PATHETIC ATTEMPT ON MY TEACHER'S LIFE? THAT'S FUCKING IT I'M HAVING A SHITTY ENOUGH DAY I AM NOT TAKING THIS SHIT..."Izuku began to rant as he blitzed around the room, tackling villains left and right. Class 1 A began to take on their own villains. Iida began rushing to the door to get help. Suddenly,a nomu crashed above him, taking out the wall and going through a few more until it hit the school gate. Everyone turned to look at Izuku,who was screaming insults and ranting. 

Shigarki realized this was not a good time to attack,when an angry and powerful teenager decided they were his punchbags. Before he could order his nomu, Izuku appeared before him. Quickly,he dealt a punch to the villain. Shigarki screamed as his nose was shattered. Falling to the floor,he saw Izuku looming over him. He tried to use his quirk to disintegrate him,but a brutal stomp on both his arms prevented that. Shigarki screamed again,unused to such intense pain. Izuku chuckled darkly. "Why,. The universe just hates me, doesn't it? And you think that you can pull this shit today? Nope. Not happening. " Looking behind him, shigarki could see the nomu Izuku threw had it's limbs torn off. This kid would make a great villain, as he proved in the mist of anger he was capable of ripping monsters limb to limb. Hell,he would laugh if he weren't terrified for his life,as the green haired boy in front of him was perfectly capable of ripping him as well.

Kurogiri decided he should probably get shigarki out before the hero in training decided to tear him from limb to limb. Swiftly grabbing him,they disappeared through a warp gate, escaping. Clearly, the villains would have to pick a day when izuku was in a better mood.

All might decided to get his successor ice cream later, judging by the ranting and the completely raw anger he saw in his successor's eyes as he ripped the nomu apart, he had a really bad day. All well. Ice cream makes everything better .

Everyone, after their cinnamon roll was fed and tucked away in bed,they decided to never get on his bad side. One rule of survival, don't piss off Midoriya Izuku.


	2. Endeavour doesn't read survival rule number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say bye to your dignity, Endeavour. If you weren't such a big dick i wouldn't be writing this

Apparently Endeavour didn't get the memo on not pissing Midoriya Izuku off. Because that's what he did the moment he stepped in UA.

To Shouto,UA was the only place he could get away from his father's clutches. He didn't have to wake up at 5 for brutal training. He didn't have to have fireballs thrown at him "for his own good". He didn't need to wear a poker face even if he was struggling not to spit in his father's face. He didn't need to be alert every second in the house he refused to call home,for fear of his father bellowing at him to get up and train. He didn't have to hoard food in his cupboard so he could get enough calories to heal from various bruises and burns. He didn't have to face his father. Some days, Shouto caught himself wishing that he could stay at UA even for the summer holidays. UA was the only place he thought as home. But staying for the summer holidays was impossible, and it would arouse suspicion. He would have to grit his teeth and bear it when summer rolled around.

To his terror, not even school could keep his father out. The pro hero Endeavour strolled into the training grounds like he owned the place one day.  
Shouto and Midoriya were sparring, chatting here and there when suddenly "SHOUTO!" Midoriya watched as Shouto's open expression instantly clam up, and a look of terror washed over his features as a familiar voice shouted in his direction. Endeavour made a beeline for his son. "Shouto! What is the meaning of this? Why aren't you beating your opponent to the ground? I didn't train you for you to come and dilly dally on sloppy training!" He didn't care who was watching nor hearing. He shouted it all the same. 

Midoriya watched in rage as his friend,er well, crush's face began to twitch. Shouto had practice over the years on controlling his expressions,but even he couldn't keep the nervous twitch of his eyebrow and his entire body screamed "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT BRACE FOR PAIN" and Midoriya's heart broke for him. This was unacceptable. 

His body moved before his mind had processed how this was a bad idea,but before he knew it,he was standing between the two of them. Endeavour glared at the green ball of poof that didn't even stand to a third of his height. "Get out my way ,pipsqueak." Midoriya mumbled something inaudible,and Endeavour rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what i thought. " He began to shove past Midoriya and made his way over to his son.

Then,came what nobody was expecting. "I asked what the fuck are you doing here!" Midoriya rounded up to the flame hero. "How dare you walk into this school,like you owned the place and call Shouto lazy? How fucking dare you even talk to him like that! He works the hardest out of all of us,and yet you are calling him lazy? And you have absolutely no right,none at all,for every single thing you put him through!"  
Endeavour,who was stunned into silence, instantly raged. His flames turned to a new height, making others shift away from him. "Shouto! Is this the kind of 'friends' you make here at this school? You don't have time for friends! You should be focusing on your quirk!" He turned to the small boy who barely came up to his chest. "I am the number one hero! How dare you speak to me this way!"  
Midoriya fumed. "And how dare you call yourself a hero?"  
Endeavour closed in on him,his flames making a wall trapping Midoriya into his vicinity. Bit before he could speak,Aaizawa and Principal Nedzu interfered, breaking the two apart. As Endeavour was led away and Midoriya given a lecture on why the word fuck should not be spoken to anyone, Midoriya decided he would take revenge, partly for himself,and mostly for Shouto. 

Endeavour didn't even get to kiss his reputation goodbye.For the next week, Midoriya single handedly destroyed Endeavour's reputation and dragged his name through the mud. First,he took statistics from various public resources,and wrote a 13 page long essay about how Endeavour was not suitable to be a hero,and threw shade at him through the entire thing. Once he did this,he calculated the time where various social medias would have the most traffic,and most people watching,and uploaded it. After destroying his reputation, Midoriya then called Mic's radio station,and with the help of Shinsou's voice changer,turned the flame hero's name into a curse word,dubbed him Endewhore,Endedick and sassed his name all through the one minute he was on speaker phone. Finally,he made an analysis of Endeavour,and then broadcasted to the world of his personality,and what his family probably went through, without mentioning Shouto's confidential in him. 

Within a week, Endeavour was getting hate mails from every direction, the Hero Association decided he needed to retake his hero license exam,and what he had done to his family was being investigated by no less than 6 detective agencies, meanwhile he lost all forms of respect from the world. TV stations censored his name. Magazines censored his name. He encountered disrespect from everywhere. A new swear word was invented. To be called Endeavour was an even bigger insult than a 'fuck you'. When the media flooded UA to ask what the youngest Todoroki thought of this,he replied "Hey,sperm donor! Guess what, you've just been disowned." The media went wild.

Everyone took another rule into the survival rule book. Rule number two, Midoriya can single handedly destroy your reputation and your name, possibly even your future. Don't. Make . Him. Pissed . At . You.


End file.
